


Wouldn't Miss It

by darnedchild



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes an interesting discovery. (Short but sweet. Probably too sweet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Miss It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as part of a thank you collection for Artbylexie (one of the mods for the 2015 Sherlolly Big Bang Challenge).

Sherlock froze in the door way to his flat. Normally when he came home this late at night (nearly morning, honestly), all the lights would be off. Molly wouldn't get up for several more hours; and, if he was particularly lucky, he'd wake up when her alarm went off and he'd be able to convince her to spend an extra fifteen minutes catching up and cuddling.

Not that he would ever call it cuddling out loud, but that's what it was. He relished that rare, stolen quarter of an hour with his wife.

But tonight the overhead light in the kitchen was burning bright. Sherlock cautiously eased around the corner, prepared for the worst or possibly Molly indulging in a cup of warm milk to help her get back to sleep.

The kitchen was empty. No burglar and no wife.

There was, however, a folded piece of white paper leaning against the side of his microscope, his name written on it in Molly's small, precise handwriting.

For one terrible second he feared the worst. Then he took a deep breath and pushed that old fear away. The fear that she'd come to her senses and realize he wasn't good enough for her, normal enough. It had weighed heavily on his mind when they'd first become a couple. Long before the "I love you's" and the "I do's". It rarely bothered him now, but surely he could be forgiven for a split-second of doubt in the middle of the night with an ominous note practically spotlighted by the overhead waiting for him.

He slowly reached out and took the paper, absently noted that there was nothing written on the outside other than his name, and opened it.

It took him a long moment to understand what he was seeing. It was obviously the results of some sort of blood test, and Molly's name was right at the top. He frantically ran through his mind palace, skidding to a stop in front of a room devoted to a small medical library, and quickly scanned through the catalogue until he found a reference to what he was looking for.

The paper fluttered out of his fingers and he didn't even notice. He didn't notice Molly silently pad into the kitchen from the bedroom. Didn't notice her fill the kettle with water and put it on to boil.

He did, eventually, notice when she picked the paper up and set it on the table in front of him.

"Are you sure?"

"That I'm pregnant? Yeah. I went to the clinic John works at and Mary fit me in. She put a rush on the test, too, otherwise it would have been tomorrow or the day after before I found out." She bit her lip and waited, trying to read him in the way only she had ever been able to do.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Molly looked away for a moment, her fingers nervously playing with the hem of her vest. "We've been trying for so long and nothing, and I just . . . I wanted to be sure before I got your hopes up." She peered up at him, waiting for his reaction.

Sherlock grinned, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her as if his very life depended on it. A long moment later, when they finally broke apart, he pressed his forehead against hers and smiled at his wife and soon-to-be mother of his child. "How far along?"

Molly grinned back, happiness making her absurdly radiant considering it was four in the morning and she'd probably been tossing and turning all night while she waited for him to come home. "Mary couldn't be certain but she thinks six weeks at least. She wants me to come back on Friday and she'll get me in to see the woman who handled her pregnancy. She recommended a sonogram to help narrow down a due date. If you don't have a case, would you like to come with me?"

"I'm coming regardless. I wouldn't miss it, even for a ten."


End file.
